


One Night Stand

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [15]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what is this? Just a one night stand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Laurel/Michaela - one night stand

Michaela rushed around the room, grabbing her blouse off the floor and pulling up her skirt. She stopped for a moment and looked around the room, searching for her bra. She gave a sigh, her hands on her hips. Class was in an hour and she still needed to get home and change.

“It’s near the closet.”

Michaela turned towards the closet and found it on the ground; she picked it up and put it on before sitting on the edge of the bed and buttoning up her blouse. The weight shifted behind her and Laurel moved to sit next to Michaela, the sheet wrapped around her, covering her naked body.

“So, are we gonna talk about this?”

Michaela stopped and looked over at the other woman. They had both been very, very drunk the previous night and somehow ended up in bed together. While she knew that they couldn’t avoid it forever, she didn’t really have time to deal with it.

“Class starts soon and I still need to go home.”

“Borrow something of mine,” Laurel said, standing up and walking across the room, taking the sheet with her, but her back was exposed and Michaela stared for a moment, her cheeks flushing.

“We’re not dating.”

Laurel nodded. “Figured as much.” She grabbed something to wear out of her closet and turned back towards Michaela. “So what is this? Just a one night stand?”

Michaela went silent for a long moment. “I don’t know.”


End file.
